


Blue Eyes

by KFlynn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Full Shift Werewolves, Idiots in Love, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFlynn/pseuds/KFlynn
Summary: It had all begun with Stiles slowly driving his Jeep along the road, in the direction of his home.....or the story where Stiles finds a wolf Derek, takes him back home and cuddles with him, only to wake up with naked human Derek the next morning; then they have breakfast and an important talk where they both realise that they're in love with each other.





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faerielissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerielissa/gifts).



> Sooooo, first of all thanks to my amazing beta Bri (@hostileblackwriter)! I am so grateful that you helped me; you really were the best beta I could ever wish for. And I'm going to find you the most beautiful card in London ;)
> 
> This is my first story ever for a Sterek exchange and I hope you like what I wrote for you, everylineeverystory.  
> The story is set somewhen post season 4, but before season 5. I tried to write something with lots of fluff and also include a coming out scene; which was actually a lot more difficult than I thought. I love reading fluff, but writing it is more difficult than I imagined (at least for me).

It had all begun with Stiles slowly driving his Jeep along the road, in the direction of his home.....

++

Rain clattered down on the car, and the silent music barely reached his ears as he tried to focus on the road. The water turned driving into a slipper endeavour, which gave Stiles a massive headache.

It had been a rough night.

They had found a Troll and defeated him, but not without Liam being thrown around, Scott getting multiple broken bones, Kira showing off her sword skills, and Stiles shouting orders. And getting a Troll fist in the stomach.

A stomach that had turned into a lovely shade of purple. Maybe even thirty shades of purple. He was sure that he would be able to count them tomorrow and then send Derek a picture of it. Stiles could already imagine Derek's answer and it made him smile despite the pain - texting Derek had been then best decision ever!

At first he had almost felt like a nuisance, with the Sourwolf barely answering. But now they almost texted daily. They also talked on the phone once in awhile. It had turned into a strange, but really nice, routine. 

Seeing Derek like that, more or less actually dying... it changed something inside of Stiles. He had known for a while now that he was crushing on Derek, but he never acted on it. Because, really, there was no way Derek Hale would be interested in him, right?  
At least they were friends now, which was a good start! Derek had even laughed the last time they had talked on the phone. And man, what a lovely sound! But that last call happened over a week ago. Which was really strange. Stiles had texted him and sent voice messages, but nothing came back. The messages weren't even marked as being read...

Stiles bit down his lower lip and shook his head, stopping the music altogether. He wasn't able to focus on it anyway.

Instead his mind wandered off towards Derek. Was he sick of him? Or even worse - had he been caught again? Was he being tortured, right this moment?

He nursed his painful stomach injury, half an eye on the road, when a shadow rushed in front of his headlights. Stiles instinctively swerved to the side and evaded whatever had rushed onto the road, but he heard something. A whine.

An animal?

"Oh fuck!"

Stiles' eyes were wide and without thinking, he opened the door and hopped out, right into the rain. But one second later, he turned around and reached inside, grabbing his bat (this was Beacon Hills after all!) before he breathed in deeply and slowly edged around the car...

He saw the animal standing in the headlights, head bowed and eyes on him. It was a huge, black wolf with slightly shaggy fur and intense blue eyes.

Wait. He knew those eyes.

Stiles stilled, tensing. His mouth was slightly open as he lowered the weapon.

"...N...no.. way.. Derek??" Stiles uttered, for a moment ignoring the rain pouring down on him, completely soaking his clothes.

The wolf gave a sharp nod of his head and honest to god wagged his tail. Then he shook himself to get rid of the rain.

Definitely Derek.

"Oh sheesh..."

Stiles groaned and ran a hand through his hair before he nodded towards the car, signing Derek to follow him as he headed to the back and opened the back door. 

"Can you jump in?"

He definitely could. Derek moved like he was used to it, and maybe he was. His paws left dirty smudges on the upholstery, but he laid down calmly, tucking his snout between his front paws in what looked suspiciously like a pout.

"Oh come on... it's not that bad. Don't you dare insult my car!", he added with a huff. This definitely was a reason why Derek had not answered his messages recently. Would be difficult to type a text message with paws.

But Stiles showed a smile as he put a blanket over Derek and then closed the door. He walked to the front and hopped in again before he turned and looked at Derek. He placed the bat next to his seat.

"... I didn't hurt you, did I? With the Jeep, I mean? Man, you jumped out of the woods and came out of nowhere. Bam you were there!"

Derek sat up at that, again shaking his whole body, almost affronted. He poked his nose between the two front seats, looking up at Stiles.

"So, you're not hurt?" Stiles asked again, raising up an eyebrow at the wolf that let out a huff.

"Okay. Not injured then. But man... you're dirty. And why don't you shift back?"

Derek's ears flicked back and he let out a silent growl, looking right into Stiles' eyes.

 

"....you can't shift back? Uh... okay. I'll take you to my place and then we'll figure something out, right?"

Derek wasn't the most talkative ever, but it sure was strange talking to someone who could not answer at all. Unless he counted that moving ear as an answer, which it probably was, but it wasn't helpful...

"Good. And man, sit down! I'm going to drive back home now. I don't want you to fall off!"

He huffed at that and carefully started the car, before he looked back through the rear mirror and added a silent "...but man, you're beautiful."

The quiet growl sounded pleased. Derek laid back down, his tail thudding against the seat's leather and his eyes on the road.

No. On Stiles.

After a bit he reached his home, parked the car and kept his hands on the wheel for a bit, breathing in deeply. 

"What a day..."Stiles let out with a groan as he got out and walked around to the back, where he opened the door to let Derek out and take a good look at him.

"Uh... I'll let you in, but... I might need you to take a bath?"

Derek harrumphed audibly, looking at Stiles with disdain, but followed his lead. The crusted-up mud on his legs couldn't be comfortable, anyway.

Stiles more or less ushered him in to the bathroom where he motioned for him to wait before he walked over into his own room and changed into dry and clean clothes. He grabbed his shoes and brought them back downstairs, where he grabbed a cloth to clean away his dirty footprints and the mud Derek left behind.

Only then did he follow him upstairs into the bathroom.

Derek was already busy burying his nose in the towel Stiles had left on the floor, but he looked up once he spotted Stiles, who just stood there for a bit and watched him with a smile and a shake of his head.

"Oh my. Step into the tub, will ya?"

The wolf perked up, then jumped smoothly into the tub, making an unhappy sound as his feet got wet.

Stiles laughed at the sound and approached him. Stiles’ eyes were on him, and he tried to take in every little detail - the way his ears moved, his blue eyes, the muscles underneath the fur. There was no denying that he truly was beautiful, with dark fur like silk and keen eyes that looked far too human on him...

"Wow..."

Stiles sat down at the edge of the tub, took off his shirt and then reached for the shower head before he turned up the tap and let the water run over his fingers. After a while, he took some of the water and touched the wolf's shoulder with it.

"Temperature okay?"

Derek looked pretty unmistakably at him, but then nodded. His nose poked against the spray of water, but he didn't seem to like it much.

"I'll hurry, okay?" Stiles promised with a smile before he carefully began to clean Derek's fur. He even used a bit of soap and tried his best to get all the dirt out of him, although the wolf complained a bit when he began to lift his paws to clean the area underneath them. 

But after a while, the Sheriff's son leaned back and nodded at his work, and a completely wet wolf.

"Phew. Okay. I'll get you a towel now."

He stopped the water and got up, reaching for the biggest and softest towel they had at home and then proceeded to rub Derek dry. He began at his face and then moved down, earning a loud huff sometimes. But after a while Derek closed his eyes and actually seemed to enjoy this full body rub. His stretched with a yawn as Stiles stopped and put the towel away.

"Okay then. Washed and dry. Now... are you hungry?"

The answer was something pretty close to a bark. Derek's nose poked against Stiles' hipbone, nuzzling.

"I'm not going anywhere, big guy", Stiles said with a chuckle as he reached out and ran his fingers through the fur between Derek's ears.

"So... food?"

The wolf nodded eagerly, padding after him as Stiles headed on and back down the stairs. It was easily visible that Derek knew his way around Stiles place by now.

They both got down into the kitchen where Stiles opened the fridge, chewing on his lower lip.

"Uhm... probably meat, right?"

Derek pawed against the fridge, then, very suddenly, poked his head between Stiles’ legs, looking ahead, trying to grab one of the steaks Stiles' father had left.

"Hey! Keep your head away from my groin!"

Stiles pushed him away, then huffed and reached for the plate with the cold meat on it. For a moment he hesitated, but then he leant down and placed the plate on the floor, right in front of the wolf.

Derek looked like he wanted to be affronted. As a human he would have raised his very defiant brows, but as a wolf he was stuck with his somewhat lacking body language.

So he nosed the meat and bit into it, clearly famished.

Stiles grabbed an apple and sat down on one of the chairs, watching the wolf gulp down the food as he nibbled on the fruit.

"You really can't turn back?" he asked silently, tilting his head with a frown.

Derek shook his head as he licked his lips and some very impressive teeth. Once he was done, he turned to Stiles and walked closer, actually placing his head on his lap. Stiles reached down and carefully scratched the back of his head.

"...hmm. I should take you to Deaton tomorrow?"

Derek made a face, and okay, that did translate. He didn't trust Deaton much, despite - or due to - everything that had happened between them. But Derek knew that he was his best chance.

"But first things first: sleep!"

Stiles got up and put the plate away, then slowly headed up into his room, waiting for Derek to come in before he closed his door, where the wolf sat on the floor for a moment... And then jumped on his bed, pushing the blankets and pillows into form. Then, with a heaving sigh, he let himself fall down.

Yep, Stiles was going to share tonight, but surprisingly enough he noticed that he didn't really mind. In fact it was kind of exciting to share his bed with a wolf. A real and really big wolf! And the best about it was that this was Derek. This was the perfect chance to hug him and cuddle with him all throughout the night. 

Stiles laughed, but then hopped into his bed and wrapped his arms around Derek.

"Come here, you pillow!"

 

+++++

 

Falling asleep with his arms around the furball had been the best. Especially with the knowledge that it was actually Derek who slept in his bed. Derek who was being hugged by him and didn't complain the least.

Yes, that was nice. Veeeeeeeeeeeery nice.

Stiles had expected a morning similar to this: waking up with his face buried in the black (and oh so soft!) fur. He had thought about how he could explain this to his Dad over breakfast. The Sheriff would surely stare at the wolf and ask him at least three times if this was really Derek and they weren't playing a prank on him. Stiles played that talk through in his imagination as he drifted off to sleep, while he made a mental note to take a selfie with the wolf first thing in the morning!

But, as it turned out, the morning was as much heaven as it was hell.

Stiles woke up, his eyes buried in the space between head and shoulder, one arm thrown over a chest and one leg lying on two other legs. Legs belonging to a very naked werewolf who breathed slowly and calmly as Stiles let out a silent groan and turned his head to the side.

He felt a warm arm around his waist, holding him close as he breathed in everything that was Derek. And he really smelled lovely, a bit like a forest before the rain. At the end of autumn, when the air already smelled cool like the coming winter, but it wasn't cold yet. Oh, and leather. Definitely leather.

Which Derek wasn't wearing right now.

In fact, he wore nothing.

Once Stiles was awake enough to truly register that Derek was utterly naked (and not even covered by a blanket), his eyes widened and he sat up like he had been struck by lightning, staring at the man whose soft and totally beautiful eyes looked up at him.  
Eyes to truly get lost in...

"Good morning," the body belonging to these eyes said, and the lips turned up in a smirk as Stiles coughed and stared at Derek's face, then at his legs, then his .... and then back at the eyes.

"Mornin...", Stiles uttered as he got up, promptly fell out of bed and then hurried up and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

++++

 

When he came back, all ready to face a naked crush in his bed, he stopped in the doorway, eyes wide and a big flush on his cheeks.

"You're still naked..." he uttered almost in a whisper, which earned him a raised eyebrow and a chuckle.

"I don't have any clothes."

"O...okay! Just... stay there! I'll get you something!"

"Not your clothes again... I hope?" Derek said with a grunt, at which Stiles laughed shyly and then disappeared again. He ran down the stairs and headed straight into the kitchen, where he saw his father, busy reading the newspaper over a steaming hot cup of coffee.

"Morning, Stiles?"

"Dad!" he began, holding up his hands before he turned to rub his cheeks to get rid of the blush.

"Okay.. this will sound crazy! Totally crazy! Even for me... unusually crazy! But it really is the truth and I am not even trying to lie. And-"

"Stiles. What is it?" he interrupted his son and sat up straight to look at him.

"Uhm... Derek is here."

"Derek? Ah? He's back? Good! But he really should stop this habit of coming in through your window."

"That's... not really the point I wanted to make,” Stiles began before he let out a loud and long suffering sigh. "Okay, I found him as a wolf yesterday and he somehow couldn't turn back. But now he did turn back - don't ask me how or why - and he's really naked in my bed and we need some clothes. Can you lend him some?"

The Sheriff had begun to raised his cup to take a sip, but had stopped in between to stare at Stiles.

"Derek was a wolf? And now he's naked? In your bed? So you slept together..?"

"Yes, we did! Ah... no nooooo! Not like this! Not the copulating kind! Just the lying in one bed together kind!"

"Okay...?" John murmured.

"Yeah, my clothes don't fit him. We already tried."

The Sheriff's eyebrow went up further and he put the cup down.

"And as much as I really don't mind him running around naked, I'm sure he'd rather have some clothes. And yours could fit?"

"....they probably could. Go and get him some."

"You are the best! Thanks! We'll be down in a sec!", Stiles said with a smile before he turned and rushed back up, opening the door to his father's bedroom, where he picked underwear, Jeans and a shirt before he brought them all to his room.

"Okay! I got clo--Derek?"

His window was open and the room was empty. 

Stiles groaned and sat down on the bed, the clothes still in his hands. Had he now ruined his only chance with Derek? Had it really been that awful to wake up beside him?

His head went up as he heard a door and then saw - still utterly naked - Derek walk towards him. The wolf raised an eyebrow as he stood right in front of Stiles, who did his best not to stare at what was right in front of him.

"I... got you clothes?" he offered with a shy smile.

Derek stood there for a bit before he took the clothes and simply got dressed in front of Stiles, who couldn't help but stare a bit. Because hey, he didn't know when he would get to see such a gorgeous sight again.

"Thanks", Derek mumbled as they both headed down to join his Dad, who looked at Derek and then at Stiles before he nodded in greeting.

"Good morning, Derek. Stiles told me you couldn't turn back...?"

"Yes, I was stuck in my wolf form," he admitted with a gruff voice as he sat down.

"Good that you're not stuck anymore, then! There is a case I might need your help with. Looks like some supernatural being is running around my town and killing virgins."

"I'll do what I can, Sir."

"That's good!"

John finished his coffee and then put the mug away, before he patted Stiles on the shoulder and then left the house, leaving the two alone.

"You like pancakes?"

 

++++

 

Breakfast was slightly awkward. At least for Stiles.

They both ate the pancakes he had prepared and obviously Derek liked them? At least he ate them and didn't complain. Actually, he didn't talk much at all. He seemed lost in his own thoughts. Not that Stiles could blame him - he had been stuck in his wolf form for God knows how long.

"So... you're staying here?" Stiles tried to break the silence after a while, as fidgeting with the fork didn't help anymore.

Derek nodded.

"Yes. I came back and now I plan to stay."

"Hey! That's awesome!", Stiles said before he could stop himself. "I- we really missed you! And you can really help my Dad."

Derek glanced up from his plate before he nodded. He turned his head slightly as if he was scenting the air.

"Like what you're smelling?"

"Hm.. yes, I do."

"Heh!" Stiles was back to grinning now. "Say, what did you do while you were gone? Where were you?"

Derek hesitated for a bit, but then put his own fork down and almost turned to staring at Stiles.

"I visited Cora and travelled a bit. It took me a while to realise something. Something important."

Stiles leaned forward at that, eyes glowing with excitement.

"What was it?"

"I... found my mate,” Derek admitted, close to a whisper.

"Mate..." Stiles repeated. "That sounds like it's something big."

"It is. Werewolves only have one mate in their lifetime. I actually... found my mate over a year ago, but I was too busy to really notice it. And when I didn't follow the call, my wolf took over and decided to take matters into his own hands..."

Stiles sat up straight again, feeling a slight pain in his heart. So maybe that had been the reason why Derek hadn't been answering his texts? He had found his mate? And it probably wasn't him, right? Ouch.

"Okay...." he began, running a hand through his hair with a grimace.

"Who is your mate then? I think it's time for a celebration?"

Derek shook his head with a snort. 

"What's so funny about it?", Stiles asked, trying to mask his hurt with a fake smile. The look Derek was giving him, was one he couldn't name. What was this? Amusement? Determination? And something else that made his knees feel weak, although he wasn't really sure why...

"My wolf brought me to my mate, as his presence was the only thing able to turn me back," the werewolf said after some minutes of silence, eyes glowing blue as he focused on Stiles.

"Okay, bu-"

Stiles breathed in, gulped, and slowly turned his head to stare right back at Derek.

"You... are trying to tell me that I....?"

Derek pressed his lips together and was more tense than Stiles had ever seen him.

"Yes. You are. Listen Stiles, I should have never told you. I mistook your words and actions for interest, just... forget about it!" the wolf said with a grunt before he got up and turned to head towards the door. But Stiles was fast enough to jump down his chair and reach for Derek's arm, holding him in place.

"Wait! Oh... fuck, fuck you sourwolf!" Stiles began before he bit onto his lower lip and pushed himself right in front of Derek, blocking the way to the door.

"I do love you! Fuck, I have loved you for a while now. A really long while. Over a year while. A while while! I never thought YOU would be really interested in me. And I so loved our texts and calls and every time you sent me a photo. And I really, really missed you! Every time I have some special Stiles time, I think of you. I even researched werewolf porn because of you. Although I am really not so sure of how... authentic these stories are. But I-!" Stiles rambling was cut short by a laugh.

Derek stood there and laughed. 

And it was such a genuine and soft sound that it just melted everything inside of Stiles. It got even worse when Derek reached out to him, cupped the side of his face and leaned in to kiss him.

Stiles groaned into the kiss and this feeling, and he would have fallen if Derek didn’t wrap his arm around his waist to pull him closer. He nibbled on his lip and nudged him with his own nose before he leaned in closer, taking in Stiles' scent.

"O...ooooh! That was awesome."

Derek laughed again. "We can do this every day now."

"Oh yes! Please! Uh. I have to tell my Dad. He doesn't know yet!"

"I am pretty sure he already had a guess and now he knows,” John's sudden voice made Stiles jump and turn around to face his Dad with another blush.

The Sheriff grinned and nodded.

"Have a nice day, you too. And Derek! We're going to have a talk later. Be here when I come back from work."

"Yes, Sir." the wolf said with a grin, one arm still around Stiles, who waved his Dad goodbye as the sheriff reached in to grab the lunch box he forgot and then finally closed the door and drove off.

"Wanna watch Star Wars?"


End file.
